ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse
The Four Horsemen of the ApocalypseFather Yanos (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:06-12:14). Time Life Entertainment. Yanos says: "A thousand years ago, Saint Theophilus sealed four spirits inside this book. The Dark Riders. The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. The Scourges of Mankind!" (also known as The Dark Riders, The Scourges of Mankind, The Horsemen of Doom'Edens, Mark & Edens, Michael (June 9, 1986). "The Real Ghostbusters: The Complete Collection" (2009), Volume Two, Disc Five, "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" Script, p. 21. Time Life.) were four figures who rode on horseback. History In the 980s, Saint Theophilus sealed the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse in the Codex named after him by utilizing a special wax seal.Father Yanos (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:06-12:14). Time Life Entertainment. ''Yanos says: "A thousand years ago, Saint Theophilus sealed four spirits inside this book. The Dark Riders. The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. The Scourges of Mankind!" The Codex of Saint Theophilus was guarded by a monastery isolated from society for about seven centuries.Father Yanos (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:20-12:23). Time Life Entertainment. Yanos says: "For seven centuries, we guarded it well. Then it was lost." Then on May 10, 1684Edens, Mark & Edens, Michael (June 9, 1986). "The Real Ghostbusters: The Complete Collection" (2009), Volume Two, Disc Five, "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" Script, p. 2. Time Life., the Monastery of Saint Theophilus was ransacked by bandits and the Codex was lost by a young monk.Father Yanos (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" (1987) (DVD ts. 16:03-16:09). Time Life Entertainment. Yanos says: "Ever since bandits sacked the monastery in 1684, this has been the only way to reach the monastery." In the 1980s, Peter Venkman accidentally won the book in a rare book auction held by Norteby's. The opening bid was $100 but Peter won it outright for $1000. When Janine Melnitz used it on her lunch break when she can't find her usual book, she broke the seal and accidentally freed the Four Horsemen. The Ghostbusters attempted to trap them, but they were too strong and broke free from the Trap.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:53-10:56). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "It didn't hold them! They're too strong for the Trap!" The Four Horsemen's influence began to spread across the planet, prompting even the President of the United States to call the Ghostbusters for help. The Ghostbusters later learned from Father Yanos that the only thing that can keep them imprisoned is the Seal of Saint Theophilus, the seal impression of the Codex.Father Yanos (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:39-12:49). Time Life Entertainment. Yanos says: "According to the book, there is one hope for the world. The ghosts can be imprisoned again by the seal of Saint Theophilus." They went to Greece to get more wax to hold the seal in place. However, the Four Horsemen followed them. After trapping the four ghosts again, the Ghostbusters use the wax and the seal impression to keep the ghosts in the trap until they are put into the Containment Unit. Peter Venkman personally placed the seal impression on the trap. As a result, life instantly returned. Grass grew, flowers bloomed, and doves arrived at the monastery. List of Ghosts This list is as noted in the script in the Real Ghostbusters Dvd Box Set.Edens, Mark and Edens, Michael (2009). ''The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Two Disc Five, "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" Script p. 11. CPT Holdings, Inc. Noted changes from the script to the actual animation are noted after the description given from the script.'' *"War" an armored knight on a reddish horse (changed to blue) *"Famine" an incredibly emaciated figure with a pair of scales in one hand and mounted on a black horse (changed to green) *"Pestilence" wrapped in dirty, tattered bandages and mounted on a sickly yellow horse (change to orange) *"Death" a skeleton in a black hooded robe, on a pale bony horse (now with a pink robe and the rider and horse are pale purple) Powers The Four Horsemen were incredibly powerful spirits, too powerful to be imprisoned any other way except with the Seal of Saint Theophilus. They were able to break out of the Ghost Traps and the Proton Packs had little effect on them. They could fly at great speeds, covering the whole world in minutes. Their presence caused events of destruction, disastrous weather, and even anomalous activity such as raining frogs. They had enough control over this, to wield it offensively at a specific target, as they did to the Ghostbusters, when they were trying to climb the mountain. They also could destroy things by flying past or into it, although like all ghosts, they could pass through objects as well. Their strength was incredible, one of them was able to rip the wing of an airplane. Trivia *The four statues the Four Horseman manifested from were written to be of Civil War generals.Edens, Mark & Edens, Michael (June 9, 1986). "The Real Ghostbusters: The Complete Collection" (2009), Volume Two, Disc Five, "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" Script, p. 10. Time Life. *The Four Horsemen are based on scripture in the last book in the Bible. Revelation chapter 6 verses 1-8.The Official King James Bible Online- Revelation Chapter 6 **The Four Horsemen were scripted to enter a boutique named Revelations.Edens, Mark and Edens, Michael (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Two Disc Five, "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" Script p. 14. CPT Holdings, Inc. **Verse 12 from the same book and chapter were quoted in Ghostbusters (film) in Chapter 20: Keymaster, when Winston Zeddemore and Ray Stantz were driving back to the Firehouse (but he misquoted it as chapter 7, verse 12).Ray Stantz (1999). Ghostbusters (1984) (DVD ts. 1:04:08-1:04:22). Columbia Pictures. Ray says: "I remember Revelation 7:12. And I looked, as he opened the sixth seal, and behold, there was a great earthquake, and the sun became as black as sackcloth. And the moon became as blood." Appearances Primary Canon '''The Real Ghostbusters *"Apocalypse - - What, Now?" Secondary Canon NOW Comics Volume 2 Issue 1 *The Four Horsemen make a non-canon appearance on the cover of the issue, albeit with different appearances. References Gallery Collages FamineOfFourHorsemeninApocalypseWhatNowepisodeCollage.png|Famine WarOfFourHorsemeninApocalypseWhatNowepisodeCollage.png|War PestilenceOfFourHorsemeninApocalypseWhatNowepisodeCollage.png|Pestilence DeathOfFourHorsemeninApocalypseWhatNowepisodeCollage.png|Death Primary Canon FourHorsemen02.jpg|Before they were freed FourHorsemen03.png| FourHorsemen04.png| FourHorsemen05.png| FourHorsemen06.png| FourHorsemen07.png| FourHorsemenOfTheApocalypse18.jpg FourHorsemenOfTheApocalypse19.jpg FourHorsemen08.png|Famine FourHorsemenOfTheApocalypse14.jpg FourHorsemenOfTheApocalypse16.jpg FourHorsemen09.png|War FourHorsemenOfTheApocalypse12.jpg FourHorsemenOfTheApocalypse20.jpg FourHorsemenOfTheApocalypse22.jpg FourHorsemen10.png|Pestilence FourHorsemenOfTheApocalypse15.jpg FourHorsemenOfTheApocalypse21.jpg FourHorsemen11.png|Death FourHorsemenOfTheApocalypse13.jpg FourHorsemenOfTheApocalypse17.jpg TrapAnimated15.jpg|Sealed again Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters Category:Legends